


Lazy Day

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Series: Naruto Vignettes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Condoms, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "If it happens, it usually happens at Shikamaru's place..."Day 7: Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 -- "Free Day"
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Lazy Day

**“Lazy Day”**

♦

If it happens, it usually happens at Shikamaru’s place, after a night of gaming or bingeing bad horror movies and passing out on the living room couch until way late in the morning, sometimes afternoon. Naruto usually wakes up first, takes a piss, and starts a pot of coffee, totally at home in Shikamaru’s apartment. 

He tries to be quiet but the noise from the kitchen usually wakes Shikamaru enough to stir and roll over into the back of the couch, his shirt riding up and his boxers peeking out of his jeans. Naruto pauses while eating a piece of plain bread, eyes zeroed in on that few inches of Shikamaru’s skin at his lower back, how the knobs of his spine are just visible, just asking for someone’s knuckles to rub them and stroke upward along his skin — well, Naruto can’t resist doing just that.

“Mmmmm, mmm?” Shikamaru moans, arching his back into Naruto’s questing knuckles, the moan ending in a question, probably wondering what the hell he’s doing.

“Mmmm, is right,” Naruto answers, grinning, kneeling down beside the couch among the empty beer cans and rubbing his other hand up Shikamaru’s back, pushing his shirt up and out of the way. “Hey, wanna fool around?”

Shikamaru sighs, but doesn’t really protest. Naruto continues rubbing slow circles into Shikamaru’s neck and shoulders, eliciting more hums and a few hisses that mean he’s turned on, and this turns on Naruto even more. He shifts his attention lower, to the edge of faded red cotton that disappears into Shikamaru’s jeans. He pulls the boxers up, just a bit, tugging them into Shikamaru’s crack.

“Oi,” Shikamaru says, but there’s a tiny smile on his lips and Naruto tugs just a bit more, laughing. 

“What, is that uncomfortable?” he taunts, leaving the wedgie where it is and brushing his hand over Shikamaru’s sensitive hip.

“Cut it out,” Shikamaru chuckles, but Naruto knows he means to hurry up and get on with it, if he’s so horny.

“Okay, okay,” Naruto says, massaging his hands down Shikamaru’s ass and thigh over his jeans, then working on his calf.

Naruto can tell he’s loosening him up properly when Shikamaru hums into the back of the couch, and points then flexes his foot in appreciation. Naruto likes doing this, working on Shikamaru’s body until he’s limp and boneless and eager for more. It takes some time to get Shikamaru in the right mood, but soon enough he’s shifting onto his back on the couch and undoing the fly of his jeans while Naruto rubs his other leg and then pulls his jeans right off. 

While Naruto quickly undresses, Shikamaru watches through half-lidded eyes and palms his erection through his boxers, working them down and out of the way. Naruto hums his approval, cock twitching at full mast. He joins Shikamaru on the couch, and helps him remove the boxers, then moves between his legs. He thrusts their cocks together, and Shikamaru _mmmm’s_ , stretching back with both arms extended behind his head. 

“How do you want to do this?” Naruto asks, stroking them slowly with his hand. “Like this, or… ?”

Shikamaru shrugs. “Just make me feel good.” He points a lazy hand to the nearby end table where Naruto knows he sometimes keeps condoms and lube, and then folds his hands beneath his messy ponytail, lying back, content. 

“Got it,” Naruto grins, fetching what they need and then hooking Shikamaru’s leg over his shoulder.

He takes his time easing his fingers inside Shikamaru, gently, careful not to rush too fast. Shikamaru takes a while to warm up to it, needs a lot of coaxing until his engine is purring, and he’s ready for some serious deep dicking. Naruto knows it’s time to get started when Shikamaru groans his name in that certain, hazy, airy, cloud-like way, and Naruto hastily puts on the condom and then enters him with care. 

Shikamaru lets him do all the work, eyes closed, one arm resting across his forehead, panting and flushed on the couch. Naruto takes his time, works up a good sweat and tries many rhythms and patterns to draw out Shikamaru’s deepest pleasure, working the angles to stir him up until his whole body is splotched in lust. Shikamaru comes suddenly, body barely twitching as his cock shoots sticky ropes over his chest and abs, while Naruto makes short, shallow thrusts until Shikamaru finishes, sighing in deep contentment, head lolling to the side, spent. 

“I’m close,” Naruto tells him, breathy from the efforts. Shikamaru nods, and Naruto picks up the pace, careful not to overstimulate but working his hips until his orgasm rocks through him, bowing his back in a taut line. He takes some recovery breaths, and smiles at Shikamaru, then gingerly pulls out and disposes of the condom. He returns to the couch with paper towels, and helps clean up Shikamaru, who chuckles and stretches and seems like he might just fall back to sleep right there on the couch. Thoroughly fucked is a good look on him. 

“I brewed some coffee, but you’ll have to get to the shower yourself,” Naruto says, winking.

“Whatever,” Shikamaru replies. Naruto laughs and goes to the kitchen, naked, and gets out two mugs.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two, and now I want to write a lot more! <3
> 
> Let's be moots! [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
